The Girl in my Algebra Class
by Shadow Vanilla
Summary: When Sora and Riku leave again, and Kairi is left back home, is there anyone she can tell her story to? --Post KH2, Sora/Kairi, POV of one of Kairi's classmates--
1. Of Doodles and Math Classes

A/N: I originally planned for this to just be a oneshot, but then it turned into a two-shot, and now - finally - I'm deciding to turn it into a multi-chaptered fic. I want to try to have regular updates now, something I was so bad at last time I tried a multi-chapter, so let's see if my attention span has gotten better. I just loved this, and couldn't stop writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

* * *

_**.:the girl in my algebra ****class:.**_

_**by: shadow vanilla**_

* * *

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

_- When You're Gone; Avril Lavigne -  
_

* * *

Her name was Kairi. 

The girl who always seemed to be so disconnected from everyone else. She never really talked to anyone, and was never focused in class. When I looked over her shoulder in algebra, looking for answers to problem seventeen - she was engrossed in doodling, pictures of giant keys and black cloaked figures and a boy with spiky brown hair and another boy, his hair pure silver. 

_Who are they? _I had asked her one day, when she was drawing the boys again. Only this time they were standing on a beach, spiky-head's hands being held by someone that looked like her, red hair blowing in the breeze.

_Riku, _she had said with a sad smile, _and Sora. _

Kairi was an enigma. She was most likely the prettiest girl in the whole school, she didn't have many friends though, but she had guys drooling after her. I saw her in the hallway after school one day, turning down another prospective suitor. And the day after that and the day after that.

_Do you already have a boyfriend?_ I asked her in chemistry one day, after she had turned down a boy before the bell.

_We promised each other _she had replied,running her fingers over one of the doodles of "Sora." 

_He's handsome, you know, Sora. _I had remembered saying to her after that.

She smiled a little. _He is? He's a lazy bum sometimes, but he's my knight in shining armor._

The next day in History she invited me to sit next to her.

_Riku's back, _she said said, her voice happy for a moment before falling, _and Sora didn't come home._

_Is he okay?_

Kairi seemed upset, and was trying her hardest not to show it – _I don't know._

Her doodle in class that day was Sora giving her a paopu fruit. I remember glancing at it at the end of class, and seeing tiny pilps of water on it. 

She had been crying. 

Our houses were close together, so I offered to walk home with her. Halfway there though, she had stopped, and glanced out to sea at an island in the distance._We used to play there every day, me and Sora and Riku. Just the three of us, no one else. _

_Where's Sora now?_I had asked, truly wanting to know where the boy who had so much effect over the otherwise ice queen Kairi. 

_Saving us all, _had been her definite reply.

She tilted her head up to the sky and said, 

_Come home soon, you promised remember?_

I thought to myself,_ Sora, you'd better get you're butt back here, Kairi is waiting. _


	2. Of Caves and Promises

* * *

_ Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one_

_- Only One; Yellowcard-_

* * *

She's crying. 

I can tell she's trying to hide it, with her face smothered deep within the wrinkled pages of our History textbooks. I've realized that whenever Kairi cries, it's silent, no screams, no sobs, no moans. Just silence. She's probably wanted to keep all of it a secret. But it's obvious to me, with the book's pages turning dark with water and her hair turning sopping and stringy. 

Most girls our age would lose a friend, or a boy, and move on. My mother used to always say "Boys are gonna come and go, so don't let it bug you too much." But Kairi, she's different from the rest of us. She's got a soulmate that she's waiting for, while the rest of the female student body is drooling over Riku during study hall. 

I don't really know what made her cry, but recently that's all she's been doing. She's been acting strange lately. Her hair is partly covering one of her doodles – and that's turning wet too and the ink and pencil are running. 

I wonder if that's telling us of things to come. 

The walk home today is oddly silent, Kairi holding her briefcase in front of her knees, like she was trying to shield herself, as we walked. 

_Hey_, I ask, _you okay?_

_Mmmm. _She says, pausing before continuing. _Can I show you something?_

_Anything. _I sigh, trying to make her feel a little bit better. 

_Alright then, c'mon_! She grabs my hand and pulls me forward, and it seems like she was never crying. 

She's good at lying sometimes. 

And we're running over the hills of Destiny Island, so quick I feel like I'm flying. The ocean comes into view, and so does a tiny island. Their island. 

We're running through sand now, as she pulls me forward into a boat – her boat, I'm assuming. 

_Alright_, she says, _I'm going to show you something important_. 

The water is oddly calm, and the boat moves along swiftly. There's a strong wind, though, and the boat doesn't require any rowing because of it. That I'm glad for. 

I kick at our school bags, which are laying in a heap on the boat's floor. 

_So what do you want to show me?_

Kairi shakes her head, and stares out at the island. 

_I haven't been here since he left again. We thought our adventures were all over when he and Riku came back the first time – running up the shore like their lives depended on it. And then we got this letter and - _she pauses here – _Sora told me I couldn't go with him and Riku, and when I asked why he told me he loved me, and I told him the same, and if he doesn't come back, I don't know what I'll do. _

I sat there, listening intently to Kairi's story. _He wanted you to be safe when he comes back, he wanted to have something, someone to come home too. I say, trying to comfort her._

I looked up at the island, and how close and big and fun-looking it was. It probably had a whole story to itself. 

_We practically grew up here, ever since they found me... _She says, hopping out of the dinghy the second we reached the shore.

I hop out after her, and my feet sink into the sand.

It's a really pretty place, the trees provide lots of shade and there's obvious wear and tear from the trio that played here. The sand is almost pure white, and the water is crystal clear. It's like heaven on earth. 

_Here,_ she says_, c'mere, this is what I want to show you. _

She grabs my hand again and pulls me into a cave, but it's not that dark inside for some strange reason. The walls are covered in childish drawings. 

_Look_, she says, one of her hands tracing the outline of the drawing, and she smiles, a single tear running down her face.

It's profiles of her and Sora; and I can tell it's him because of the spiky hair and the goofy grin Kairi always draws him with. 

They're giving each other paopu fruits. 

_So he promised me,_Kairi says_, he'll come home, won't he? _Her eyes search mine, as if I had all the answers. I hesitate, not really knowing what to say. I think, as her eyes plead for an answer. 

_I know he will! He's never broken a promise before, has he?_

She smiles_. No, he hasn't. Thank you. _

We stand there in silence, fingers tracing over the drawing of Sora and Kairi, until we hear a loud splash from outside. Kairi's head jerks up, and she's running, and running right out of the cave. I follow slowly, and poke my head out of the cave, like I'm caught-red-handed, and I see Kairi, who's laughing and crying standing up to her ankles in water, and this time, isn't being so silent. 

Because swimming towards her, as fast as he can with all of his might, is Sora. 

"_Sora!"_

"_Kairi!"_

I hide my smile and wander back into the cave.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter should be up by a week from now, and the story gets a little more lighthearted for a while. ;D 

Peace, Kiwi.

-insert begging for reviews here-


	3. Of Realizations and Blissful Ignorance

**A/N: I edited the first and second chapters a few weeks ago, and now here's the third! I've been so busy lately...with graduation stuff - prom and field trip - and homework, and cosplay and convention silliness too. I think I'm going to have one, maybe two chapters after this. XOXO - Kiwi  
**

* * *

_ Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

**- Tokio Hotel; Ready, Set, Go!**

* * *

Kairi seems like a completely different person now. From the way she laughs, smiles, even the way she holds her head. It's kind of freaky. Sora has so much of an effect on her, and he doesn't even realize it's extent. Riku tells me he was always thick-headed though, and at this comment Sora would always pout and insist he was smart – and then trip over something.

He's just like that most of the time. It's really obvious too, because I've only known him for less than twenty-four hours and counting now. I sigh and quicken my pace along the cobblestone path, trying to catch up to Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

Kairi's step seems to have quickened since he came back, too. She notices my lagging, and pulls me along a little, still listening to Riku and Sora's animated chat about something I don't know anything about.

_Heartless, Keyblades, and portals to the darkness? _

It's greek to me.

Either way, being around those three now feels like some mis-mashed family. Sora and Riku bicker. Kairi breaks it up. Sora apologizes to Kairi. Riku snorts and teases.

Just like a family.

A very, crazy family.

One I wished I could have been apart of longer.

"_Sora,"_ Kairi crosses her arms. _"Did you do your Algebra make-up work?" _

"…_..May—beee.." _his hand reaches up to the back of his neck.

"_Sora! The class is brutal if you don't study, you know!" _

Riku snorts at them again, and I try to hold in a giggle.

The school bell tolls above us, and Kairi grabs Sora's hand, more anxious than him on his first day back. His face turns a little red at her sudden contact, but he has the biggest, dorkiest smile on his face.

"_He knows they don't have much time left together." _I whirl around at Riku's sudden comment.

"_What do you mean?" _My voice is nearly pleading. He just came back yesterday……

"_It's his duty to protect these worlds. Kairi knows about this, even though Sora isn't going to tell her until her has to leave…" _

"_Then __**why**__ doesn't she say anything! She could make him stay here!" _I hiss, clenching my fists in anger. I kept my voice low. I didn't want to ruin the happy moments of the couple a few yards away.

"_She could." _He agrees, and pauses before continuing. _"But, she's Kairi, and you and I know she doesn't have an ounce of selfishness in her body. She could go with him, but she doesn't. Kairi told me that he'd be worrying about her instead of the people and worlds he was saving. And that he needed someone to come home to, anyway."_

"_I would feel useless. Sitting and waiting."_

"_So would I." _he nods a little and shrugs. _"But all I really ever do his save his scrawny ass, anyway."_

I laugh. _"Kairi would kill you if you didn't, though." _It was a joke, but neither of us wanted to ever see a Kairi who's Sora would never come back. Riku laughed a little. I sighed, silliness forgotten.

"_I wonder….how it feels….to be able love someone that much." _My eyes follow the forms of Sora and Kairi, happily content with each other, hands intertwined.

* * *


End file.
